Acolyte Halloween
by ColdFusion180
Summary: It's Halloween night at the Acolyte base with a few surprises along the way.


**Acolyte Halloween**

"This is very good," Piotr said sipping from his mug. The Acolytes were all sitting around the counter in the kitchen, each with a filled mug.

"Hot spiced apple cider," Remy grinned proudly. "Just the thing to warm you up on a nice, cool day like today.

"Ha! I prefer hard cider," Sabertooth scoffed.

"Hey, if you don't want any it just means more for the rest of us," Pyro said taking a big gulp. "Man that's good stuff!"

"Yep, and it fits the fall season perfectly," Remy nodded blowing on his cider. "Especially today."

"Why today?" Pyro asked.

"Cause it's Halloween," Remy said.

"Halloween?" Piotr frowned. "What is Halloween?"

"Halloween is a holiday celebrated on October 31st," Remy explained. "People celebrate by carving faces or pictures in pumpkins, have costume parties and go trick-or-treating."

"Not to mention scaring everyone you come across," Sabertooth grinned. "Now that's fun."

"Trick-or-treating?" Piotr repeated.

"Yeah. Kids dress up in costumes, go around to people's houses, say 'Trick or Treat' and people give them candy. Sometimes if they don't give anything the kids play tricks on them like egging their windows, cover their cars in shaving cream, stuff like that," Remy explained.

"So Halloween is celebrated by mutilating large vegetables, terrorizing innocent people, having young children participate in candy extortion and causing vandalism?" Piotr asked.

"Right," Sabertooth said.

"More or less," Remy shrugged. "Except the extortion thing. Most people just give candy out willingly."

"Cool," Pyro grinned.

"Strange," Piotr shook his head. "What does Halloween celebrate?"

"Well," Remy thought for a moment. "It varies a lot depending on the culture. I think it was originally celebrated as part of All Hallows Eve or All Saints Day or something like that. It's also supposed to be a time where spirits wander the physical world and strange things happen. Legends tell of the undead who scare people out of their minds and prowl around graveyards, entire houses or certain parts of old buildings. Like that hallway right past Storage Room Six."

"Huh? The one that's always dark and where we lost three Frisbees?" Pyro asked.

"That's right," Remy nodded. "The Haunted Hallway."

"Haunted Hallway?" Sabertooth grunted. "Whaddya talking about?"

"Think about it," Remy said. "We've never been able to figure out why the lights never work in that part of the base, even though all the electrical connections check out fine. It's always cold in there. Sometimes when you walk by you can hear low moans coming from it. And just about everything that goes in there never comes back out. It's haunted I tell you."

"Oh come on," Pyro laughed. "That's a bunch of hooey."

"No kidding," Sabertooth growled.

"Oh yeah? Have any of you ever gone into it more than a few meters?" Remy challenged. None of the Acolytes replied. "See?"

"What do you want us to do? Spend the night in there?" Pyro asked.

"Ha! You couldn't even stay in there for one hour much less one night," Sabertooth taunted.

"I could too!" Pyro shot back.

"A week's worth of dish cleanup says you can't," Sabertooth dared.

"You're on!" Pyro said.

"Are you sure about this?" Piotr asked.

"Hey, let him try," Remy shrugged. "It'll be fun."

"You gotta stay in the hallway for at least eight hours tonight," Sabertooth laid out the terms. "And you have to stay out of sight of the exit at a distance of at least twenty meters."

"No problem," Pyro grinned. "This is gonna be easy."

"What is going to be easy?" Magneto asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing," Pyro waved. "Just a little bet."

"Oh really? Since you all seem to have time on your hands, let's see how easy you find a surprise session in the Training Dome," Magneto said. The Acolytes groaned. "That was not a suggestion. Move!"

"Awww," Pyro pouted as the Acolytes got up and headed out the door. "Would it kill Mags to let us have a day off just once? Couldn't he loosen up a bit and just have fun?"

"No. I doubt he is capable of having fun," Piotr said.

"Bugger. Can you imagine what he'd be like though? All happy and smiling and friendly?" Pyro asked.

"Now that would be scary," Remy quipped.

* * *

Several hours and some much needed showers later Pyro found himself standing outside the entrance of the so-called "Haunted Hallway" with his blanket, pillow, electric lantern and stuffed platypus.

"You ready?" Remy asked.

"Yep," Pyro replied, shaking slightly.

"Why do you have a lantern? Don't you have your lighter?" Piotr asked.

"Oh I have it but I never use it around Charlene," Pyro explained. "I'd never risk hurting her accidentally."

"Oh brother," Sabertooth rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you have eight hours to spend in the Haunted Hallway starting…now," Remy started a stopwatch.

"Right. Let's go Charlene," Pyro gulped and entered the dark hallway, his footsteps softly echoing back as he was swallowed up by the unknown.

"Have fun," Remy called out and clapped his hands. "Okay, who's up for a little Halloween TV marathon? I made some traditional snacks this afternoon."

"I am," Piotr said.

"Forget it. I'm going out and have some real fun," Sabertooth gave a wicked grin.

"Suit yourself," Remy shrugged as the three Acolytes walked away.

* * *

"Okay, this isn't so bad," Pyro gulped as he sat cuddled on the floor and leaned back against a wall of the dark hallway, far from the entrance. He had his blanket wrapped tightly around him and he was hugging his platypus firmly against his chest. The lantern sat on the floor in front of him casting dreary shadows everywhere. "We must've been in here for hours now. Maybe we should've brought a watch. Boy it's really cold in here. And kinda foggy now that I think of it. Wonder where that came from? Hmmm, maybe I should make a fire? I could at least be warm. But no, I'd never risk hurting you," Pyro nervously nuzzled his platypus. "This hallway isn't haunted. Gambit was just pulling my leg. Trying to scare me with a bunch of nonsense. They all think I'm a big scaredy cat. Well I'll show 'em I'm no scaredy…" Pyro stopped rambling as he heard a low moan echo down the hall.

"It's just the wind," Pyro shook nervously, trying to calm down. "Yeah that's it. The wind. But how did the wind get inside? Still, nothing to be afraid of. It's just like a scene out of one of our stories. Like the one where Minister Theo wanders the Cursed Corridor and is found gibbering mad and covered in blood…okay, I'll stop talking now."

The sound of footsteps made Pyro gulp and hug his platypus even closer. "It's nothing. Those blokes are just trying to scare me. Well it won't work. I laugh at their pathetic attempts. Ha ha ha! Ha ha…Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Pyro screamed as he saw two glowing red eyes stare out at him from the darkness. They outlined a ghostly head marked red and purple as a tall figure slowly approached him.

"THIS HALLWAY IS HAUNTED!" Pyro cowered in terror as the eerie figure approached. "OKAY! OKAY! I ADMIT IT! I'M SCARED! I'M A BIG SCAREDY CAT! JUST DON'T HURT ME OR CHARLENE MISTER GHOST! HELP! SAVE ME! THE GHOST IS GETTING CLOSER! OH MAN IT'S UGLY! IT'S TERRIBLE! IT'S HIDEOUS!"

"'It' is not amused," the figure growled and stepped into the lantern light.

"Huh?" Pyro opened his eyes and saw Magneto standing in front of him with a very angry look on his face. "Uh, hi boss."

"Pyro what the blazes are you doing here?" Magneto demanded.

"Uh, nothing," Pyro gulped sheepishly sitting back up. "Just…uh…decided to spend the night here in this dark, spooky hallway."

"Really?" Magneto glared at him. "Is this part of that stupid bet you made earlier?"

"Uh, yeah," Pyro admitted.

"Oh course," Magneto groaned. "And why were you screaming?"

"Well…I thought this hallway was haunted," Pyro blushed.

"That is ridiculous," Magneto rolled his eyes. "Only you would believe such a stupid, foolish…" He was cut off as a high pitched screech pierced the air. A pair of heavy footsteps was then heard along with the rattle of a rusty chain.

"Uh, boss?" Pyro gulped, wide eyed as the strange sounds got closer. "If this hallway isn't haunted, then what's making those noises?" Suddenly the two of them then spun around as the shadow of a large, hulking figure loomed over them. "Meep!"

* * *

"I'm starting to like this holiday," Piotr said as he bit into a caramel apple while lounging in a chair in the recreation room.

"I thought you would," Remy sat on the couch while munching on a homemade popcorn ball. The room was dark and the TV was on. "Some snacks, some hot cider and a bunch of Halloween classics. Yep, this is sweet."

"In more ways than one," Piotr noted picking caramel off his teeth. "And these shows are very fun. What is this one called again?"

"_The Halloween Tree_," Remy replied nabbing some candy corn. "It's not quite up to par with _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_ and _Garfield's Halloween Adventure_, but it's pretty good. Though none of them will send you screaming into the night like a lunatic."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Pyro barreled into the room, dived over the back of the couch and sent him and Remy spilling onto the floor. "THAT HALLWAY IS HAUNTED! HAUNTED I TELL YOU!"

"Get off me!" Remy tossed Pyro aside and brushed himself off. "Man, what's with you?"

"IT'S GONNA GET ME!" Pyro crawled over and hugged Remy around his knees. "DON'T LET IT GET ME OR CHARLENE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PROTECT ME!"

"Knock it off!" Remy yelled.

"What is it?" Piotr managed to pry Pyro off Remy and stood him up.

"It was horrible!" Pyro shook and hung onto Piotr. "We were in the hallway and there were these two glowing eyes hovering above the floor but it turned out to be Mags. Then we heard some weird noises and then this big scary figure surprised us and roared and I was so scared I ran out as fast as I could!"

"So much for spending the night in there," Remy pulled out the stopwatch. "It's barely been an hour."

"Were you hurt at all?" Piotr asked.

"No, I got outta there before anything happened," Pyro shivered. "You were right Gambit, that hallway is haunted!"

"Pyro, I was just kidding you," Remy said. "It was just a bit of Halloween fun. There's nothing to be afraid of in there."

"Oh yeah? What about that ghost I saw, huh? Huh?" Pyro asked frantically.

"There are no such things as ghosts," Remy explained. "You probably just saw some fallen ceiling panels and tricky shadows."

"I did not!" Pyro insisted.

"Okay fine," Remy turned off the TV. "Let's go back there, find Mags and show you there's nothing to be scared off."

"NO!" Pyro made a run for his room, but Piotr grabbed him and lifted him over his shoulder as he followed Remy out. "DON'T TAKE ME BACK THERE! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME BACK THERE!"

"Are you sure about this?" Piotr asked as they entered the "Haunted Hallway". "What if it was an intruder?"

"If it was the alarms would have gone off," Remy took out a flashlight and stepped over a broken light fixture. He turned a corner. "Besides, nobody knows where the base is. Who could it have been, if it was anyone at all?"

"It's okay Charlene. Gambit and Colossus will protect us," Pyro comforted his stuffed platypus that he still carried clutched to his chest while Piotr set him down and took out a flashlight of his own.

"Okay, here's your stuff," Remy shined his flashlight on Pyro's forgotten blanket and pillow. "Hmmm, the lantern's broken. You must've kicked it when you ran out of here."

"What is this?" Piotr picked up something round and wet. "Did you bring a mug of hot cider with you?"

"No," Pyro said nervously.

"Then what is…yaaahhh!" Piotr yelped as his shined the light on his hand, revealing Magneto's broken helmet with dark blood dripping from it.

"Mags' helmet," Remy blinked as Piotr quickly tossed it away and tried to wipe off his hand.

"I told you! The ghost got Mags!" Pyro jumped up and down hysterically. "Now it'll come back and get us!"

"Wait, if this really is Mags' helmet," Remy said slowly. "then that means…Mags is gone."

"Magneto is gone?" Piotr repeated, and then smiled. "Magneto is gone! Hooray!"

"But what could have done this?" Remy asked, inspecting the helmet.

"Who cares?" Piotr turned down the dark hallway. "To whoever got rid of Magneto, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Stop yelling! You'll call the ghost back!" Pyro pleaded as he tried to shake Piotr.

"Sorry," Piotr apologized.

"Come on, let's get outta here," Remy said picking up Pyro's blanket and pillow. "Maybe Mags made it out. And now we have an intruder wandering around the base."

"So much for the alarm system," Pyro muttered as they hurried around the corner. "Hey, isn't this the way out?"

"It should be," Remy blinked at the dead end they had come to. "This is the exit. We came in here, right?"

"Right," Piotr frowned, confused.

"It's the ghost," Pyro started to shake again. "The ghost sealed up the exit so that we can't escape. Or it's an illusion so that we'll be lost in the Haunted Hallway forever!"

"Piotr, break it down," Remy said. Piotr nodded as he armored up and approached the wall were the exit once stood. He let lose a massive blow, but the wall didn't break. Piotr frowned and punched it again and again, but the wall didn't even show a dent.

"See? It's a curse! We're all cursed! Doomed to die here at the hands of the ghost!" Pyro wailed as he hugged his platypus.

"Let me try," Remy charged up a card and let it loose against the wall, but the explosion didn't have any effect. He then tried charging the wall itself, but couldn't get it to glow.

"Okay, this is starting to creep me out," Remy gulped, backing away from the former exit. "We just gotta find a different way out. Come on."

"No!" Pyro yelled as they headed back into the dark hallway and its unexplored depths. "What about the ghost?"

"Pyro, there is no ghost," Remy said, trying to hide the uncertainly in his voice. "It's gotta be somebody real and when we catch up to him we'll either take him out or buy him dinner for taking out Mags."

"Good plan," Piotr nodded as the three Acolytes walked on and tried to find a way out.

* * *

"I'm getting tired," Pyro complained later as they came to an intersection and turned another corner. "How long has it been? An hour? Hour and a half?"

"Nine minutes," Remy sighed.

"I think we are going in circles," Piotr said.

"Oh no! We're lost! Lost! Doomed to wander here for eternity and beyond! If the ghost doesn't get us first," Pyro moaned.

"For the last time, there is no gho…aaaaaahhhhhh!" Remy yelled and came to a stop as his flashlight highlighted someone standing in the hallway.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! THE GHOST! SAVE ME!" Pyro yelped and jumped into Piotr's arms.

"What the?" Piotr blinked at the strange figure before them. The person was tall, had a face streaked with wild paint and wore a long, shabby coat reaching down to the floor. A large rusty chain hung out of its pocket like an old fashioned watch in contrast to its relatively modern looking boots.

"What are you doing back here? Who are you?" Remy demanded, charging up a card.

"I'm the Boogeyman," the figure replied in a deep monotone.

"Boogeyman?" Pyro blinked getting down from Piotr's arms. "You don't look like a boogeyman."

"I'm called that because of what I do," the Boogeyman said.

"And what is that?" Piotr asked.

"It's very simple. You see I like toooooo…_boogey, boogey, boogey, boogey! Boogey, boogey, boogey, boogey!_" The Boogeyman began to do a bizarre dance.

"Okay, all those creeped out by this say aye," Remy gulped nervously.

"Aye!" Piotr and Pyro replied.

"Great, well in that case…RUN!" Remy yelled as the three Acolytes bolted down the hall.

"_Boogey, boogey, boogey, boogey! Boogey, boogey, boogey, boogey!_" The Boogeyman's eerie voice echoed down the hall after them.

The Acolytes turned a corner and stopped to gather their wits. "Okay, it's no big deal," Remy tried to reason. "Just some weird guy who does a very creepy dance. No problem."

"It is even worse than the time Sabertooth got into catnip and insisted on doing the polka," Piotr shuddered.

"Really? I thought Sabes was pretty good," Pyro said. "But now do you believe this hallway is haunted?"

"Pyro, it's just some creepy guy. This hallway is not…" Remy stopped short as Piotr's flashlight flew out of his hand and levitated itself several feet above the floor. "…haunted?"

"Hooly dooley!" Pyro whimpered.

The flashlight began to flash on and off, on and off in rapid succession. It then began spinning like a paddlewheel, faster and faster before falling to the floor. Remy was the first to break the silence. "We all say that, right?"

"Yep," Piotr and Pyro both nodded, shaken.

"_Boogey, boogey, boogey, boogey! Boogey, boogey, boogey, boogey!_" The Boogeyman danced around the corner.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Acolytes ran off again.

"Aren't we going to fight back?" Piotr asked.

"Later!" Remy snapped coming to another intersection. "Man, this isn't a hallway. It's a whole maze of hallways."

"Maybe we should change the name," Pyro thought as they turned the corner. "The Haunted Maze of Hallways."

"Whatever…oh great!" Remy groaned as they came to a dead end. "That's it. I'm tired of running. Let's get him."

"But he's a ghost! You can't fight a ghost!" Pyro protested as they headed back down the hall. "Not that I know of anyway. Oh why didn't I ever write about ghosts instead of vampires, werewolves, demons and their mistresses! Then I'd know how to fight them!"

"_Boogey, boogey, boogey, boogey! Boogey, boogey, boogey, boogey!_" the Boogeyman popped up behind Pyro.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Pyro screamed and dived behind Piotr as he armored up.

"Ha! Take this!" Remy let loose a charged card, hitting the Boogeyman dead center.

BOOM!

"So much for that," Remy shone the flashlight on the Boogeyman's sprawled form.

"Are you sure?" Pyro peaked out from behind Piotr.

"Yeah," Remy rolled his eyes. "Now let's find a way out of here."

"_Boogey, boogey, boogey, boogey! Boogey, boogey, boogey, boogey!_" the Boogeyman grabbed Remy's leg as he started to get up.

"YAAAHHHHHH!" Remy shook him off and backed away in fear. "But…but you're dead!"

The Boogeyman got to his feet and gave Remy a look. "So what's your point?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Acolytes took off once again down the hall.

"Are you convinced yet?" Pyro yelled at Remy.

"Shut up and run!" Remy shouted.

"Where are we going?" Piotr asked.

"Look! A door!" Pyro pointed to a closed door at the end of the hallway.

"Uuuaaahhh!" Piotr charged straight at it.

CRASH!

"Good job Piotr," Remy gasped as the door was smashed to smithereens and the Acolytes fumbled through.

"But how are we gonna prevent the Boogeyman from getting in here? There's nothing else to use!" Pyro shouted as he looked around the barren room that they had stumbled into.

"_Boogey, boogey, boogey, boogey! Boogey, boogey, boogey, boogey!_" the Boogeyman waltzed in and blocked the exit.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Pyro backed up against the far wall in terror.

"Come on Pyro! There's nothing to be afraid off!" Remy said, holding his ground.

"You aren't afraid of my boogeying any more?" the Boogeyman stopped and faced him.

"That's right," Remy puffed out his chest.

"Well in that case," the Boogeyman reached into his coat and pulled out two very large sharp, short handled versions of what is commonly carried by the Grim Reaper.

"Uh, ya know what? I was wrong. The boogying is plenty scary," Remy gulped as he and Piotr joined Pyro back against the wall.

"Too late," the Boogeyman grinned as he slowly advanced toward them, slicing the air in front of him with deadly hisses from his scythes.

"You will not harm us!" Piotr shouted and tried to protect his teammates, but to his shock found himself pinned to the wall. "I can not move!"

"Me neither!" Remy tried moving forward but his hands, waist and boots were stuck to the wall. "Pyro do something!"

"I can't get my lighter out!" Pyro yelped, nearly frozen in fear as the deadly scythes were swung closer.

"Come on! Do it for Charlene!" Remy screamed.

"Charlene….Charlene….Charlene….I got it!" Pyro reached into his pocket. "My emergency matches!"

"Hurry!" Piotr shouted as the Boogeyman neared Remy.

"Come on, come on," Pyro fumbled with the matches.

"Pyro, now would be a really good time," Remy gulped as the Boogeyman drew back his scythes.

"Got it!" Pyro grinned as a match burst into flame. "Take this Boogeyman!"

WHOOOOOSSHHHH!!

"Aaarrrggghhh!" the Boogeyman drew back from Remy as he was hit by Pyro's blast.

"HAHAHAHAHA! BURN BOOGEYMAN BURN!" Pyro laughed maniacally as he incased the Boogeyman in a wall of flame.

"Bout time," Remy panted, his face covered in sweat.

"Hahahahaha…huh?" Pyro gulped as the Boogeyman stepped right through the flames, his clothes still burning and smoking.

"You think that would stop me? Guess again you little…AAARRRGGGHHH!" the Boogeyman screamed and began clawing at his chest. He tore frantically at his clothes and to the Acolytes amazement ripped off his face and his coat, tossing them to the side.

"What the?" they all blinked at the discarded face and turned back to the Boogeyman. "SABERTOOTH?!"

"Crud. That stupid exploding card must've torn a hole in the fireproofing," Sabertooth cursed as he inspected the front of his Boogeyman costume.

"You're the Boogeyman?" Pyro blinked in shock.

"Told you I loved scaring people out of there minds," Sabertooth smirked. "What a bunch of wimps. A few howls, some fog, a costume and you can't even stay in here an hour."

"Hey that's not fair! You cheated!" Pyro protested.

"Tough!" Sabertooth shot back.

"But how did you keep us stuck against the wall?" Piotr asked. "And levitate the flashlight? And make the exit disappear? And what did you do to Magneto?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sabertooth snorted. "I came back here to scare the Firebug and found the Boss back here too. I told him I was gonna scare Pyro and he left muttering something about idiots and aspirin."

"But we found Mags' broken helmet in the hallway covered with blood," Remy said.

"Yeah right. I'm not falling for a pathetic trick like that," Sabertooth sneered.

"How about this?" Pyro had a strange look in his eye. "I bet you can't stay two minutes in here alone with Charlene."

"What? You're on!" Sabertooth laughed as the others left the room, leaving him with the stuffed platypus. "This is the stupidest and easiest bet I've ever won."

"Why did you do that?" Piotr asked as they waited outside the room.

"You'll see. Trust me," Pyro grinned.

"Pyro that was the craziest bet you've ever…" Remy was cut off as an ear splitting shriek came from the room.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!"

CRASH!

"YEEEOOOWWW THAT HURTS! OW! OW! OW! NO NOT THERE! AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"What the heck?" Remy tried to look into the room but Pyro held him back.

"Hold on, it'll be over in a jiff," Pyro grinned.

WHAM!

CRACK!

"MY LEG! MY LEG! GAAAHHHHHH! NO MORE! NO MORE! OH FOR THE LOVE OF MIKE NOT THAT! STOP! PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE…AAACCCKKKKKK!"

The screams suddenly stopped. "Okay, we can go back in," Pyro said.

"Oh my," Piotr blinked as he stared at Sabertooth's beaten, broken form with the stuffed platypus sitting next to him without a hair out of place.

"Ohhh…" Sabertooth moaned in agony.

"But…how did…and what…it couldn't have…" Remy sputtered as he tried to make sense of the scene.

"What can I say? Charlene hates to be tricked like that," Pyro said as he scooped up his platypus and gave her hug. "And she really hates seeing me picked on."

"O-kay," Remy blinked. "Let's just get outta here while my sanity is still intact."

"Keep it away…keep the evil animal away…" Sabertooth whimpered as Piotr slung him over his shoulder and carried him out of the room.

"Ya know, this really wasn't so bad," Pyro said as they walked. "I've learned that this hallway isn't really haunted and I got a bunch of material to use for my next story. I've certainly gotten some experience about ghosts."

"I still do not understand," Piotr said. "If Sabertooth did not take out Magneto and do those other things, who did?"

"Maybe he was just lying to mess with our minds," Remy suggested. "Hey there's the exit.

"Finally," Pyro sighed. "I thought we'd never get out of here."

"Come on," Remy said before bumping something with his foot. He reached down and slowly picked it up.

"But…that lantern was broken," Pyro began to shake as Remy held the intact electric lantern up.

"Yeah," Remy chuckled nervously.

"But…how?" Piotr stuttered.

"OOOOOOOHHH!" the three Acolytes looked back into the dark hallway, only to see the ghostly, glowing outline of a phantom flying straight towards them. "MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the Acolytes screamed and ran for their lives out of the hallway.

The phantom drifted in the air for a moment, then suddenly faded away. A soft chuckle was heard as Magneto stepped out from the darkness holding a small device in his hand. "Fools," he laughed. "Sabertooth was right; scaring people is fun. Glad I didn't tell him about my plans. Used my powers to seal the exit, a few magnetic force fields to prevent them from breaking out, cover and break my spare helmet with fake blood, and a holoprojector to make a ghost. Not to mention playing with their flashlights and magnetically sticking them to the wall. Good thing Colossus was armored up and Gambit keeps so many metal thief tools in his gloves and boots."

Magneto stepped into the archway of the exit and paused for a moment, "But how did Sabertooth get beaten up so badly? And how did that lantern get put back together? I was sure Pyro broke it earlier…"

A high pitched screech made him jump and turn back towards the dark hallway. "No matter, I'll investigate it later," he blinked, turned and quickly walked away as a soft, deep laugh slowly echoed after him and filled the vacant hallway.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, _It's the Great Pumpkin Chalie Brown_, _Garfield's Halloween Adventure_, or _The Halloween Tree_.**


End file.
